world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021714doirryspor
06:10 GT: ~Ryʃpor heʃitateʃ briefly, before knocking qvietly on Doir'ʃ door.~ 06:10 GA: "ayyy come in, probably ryspor because nobody else visits me" 06:11 GA: "dont forget to jam something in the door or youre not gettin back out" 06:13 GT: ~Ryʃpor pvʃheʃ the door open, grinning a little. "Yov wovld be correct in yovr aʃʃvmption." He jvmpʃ in remembrance, and after a moment'ʃ thovght takeʃ a ʃhoe off and wedgeʃ it into the door.~ 06:14 GA: Doir's at his desk, tapping away on his laptop. "nice suit, did you make it with maenam?" 06:16 GT: ~He nodʃ. "ʃhe callʃ it the 'ʃplendiferyʃpor!' I qvite like it, really." He ʃtrikeʃ a few poʃeʃ, attempting to pvt on a 'model face' and failing miʃerably.~ 06:17 GA: "well, you look absolutely... fabulous. er, so, whats the happity haps? anything exciting and new? or are you just here to be a model? i can get aura to take some pictures and we can send it in to a magazine company if youd like" 06:19 GT: ~"Haha, I'm ʃvre I'd be a hit." He goeʃ and ʃitʃ down on the bed aʃ vʃval, and beginʃ doing the finger thing. "Ah, well, firʃt of all, I'd like to apologize again for...earlier. I'll try my beʃt to enʃvre it doeʃn't happen again." He beginʃ to look even more awkward, if poʃʃible. "Alʃo, ah, I, I may have a ʃmall bit of newʃ, yeʃ."~ 06:21 GA: Doir swivels his chair around to be in optimal news receiving chair direction. "heheh yeah its fine, no probs, whats the small bit of news?" 06:23 GT: ~Ryʃpor haʃ begvn to ʃweat ʃlightly. "Ah, well...firʃt, I wovld like yov to, ahaha, give me yovr opinion on, on a pvrely, tangential matter. What do yov think abovt, ʃay, Tlaloc'ʃ 'kiʃmeʃʃitvde' with ʃeriad? Do yov think it wovld have been an iʃʃve over time, or...?" The ʃcare qvoteʃ arovnd 'kiʃmeʃʃitvde' are barely noticeable, bvt covld be picked vp by a diʃcerning ear.~ 06:24 GA: "i, uh, what? that's not really news... um, i dont know, ive talked to tlaloc like twice ever. he did say he hated her... i dont know if its an issue...?" 06:26 GT: ~"No, no, vm, that'ʃ, that'ʃ not the newʃ. I'm merely, ahaha, gaining yovr opinion on the matter." He iʃ now ʃweating profvʃely. "Right, ʃo, vm, hypothetically, what, what wovld yovr reaction be to, to newʃ of ʃeriad gaining a new kiʃmeʃiʃ?"~ 06:28 GA: "id probably not give a shit, because we're like, totally not together anymore and i doubt we ever will be again also she's dumb and stupid. is it you? youre acting weird, i dont think this is hypothetical at all" 06:30 GT: ~Ryʃpor nearly collapʃeʃ in relief. "Oh thank GOD, all right, vm. Yeʃ, I, may or may not be in a black relationʃhip with ʃeriad." He lookʃ away. "I'm ʃorry for acting ʃo odd, I jvʃt thovght ʃince yov're, well, no offenʃe, a hvman, yov might become angered and...and not want to be 'beʃtieʃ' anymore."~ 06:32 GA: Doir gives Ryspor a strange look. "but she's in a relationship with tlal- ah whatever. is it a thing that trolls like, cheat on their quadrantmates all the time?" 06:34 GT: ~At thiʃ, a very vn-Ryʃporlike look of deriʃion comeʃ over hiʃ face, and he rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "Oh, ʃhe tried to break vp with him, of covrʃe, bvt ʃhe backed ovt at the laʃt ʃecond ovt of pity. Pity! It'ʃ the oppoʃite qvadrant, for goodneʃʃ' ʃake." He hvffʃ. "Honeʃtly, it'ʃ a joke of a relationʃhip at thiʃ point."~ 06:37 GA: Doir's face becomes more and more bewildered by the second. "ah, okay? man, troll romance is confusing. hey, um, remember that thing about jack giving me what appeared to be a black romance thing? well, null said the same thing about it, and i was wondering if maybe he actually black loves me and i dont really understand so can you help me" 06:38 GT: ~Ryʃpor jvmpʃ at the ʃvbject change. "Oh, yeʃ, certainly. What are yov confvʃed abovt, exactly?"~ 06:39 GA: "what does black love entail? do i have to kiss him if we get in a relationship?" 06:41 GT: ~"Well, yeʃ. It Iʃ a concvpiʃcient qvadrant, after all. I ʃvppoʃe the beʃt way to think of a kiʃmeʃiʃ iʃ a...very intenʃe rivalry. Yov can't ʃtand the other perʃon, and they can't ʃtand yov, ʃo yov fight each other, and over time yov come to reliʃh the challenge. It'ʃ...a different ʃort of completion. Each partner improveʃ each other by attacking their favltʃ and forcing them to fix them." He frow 06:41 GT: nʃ. "It'ʃ rather frowned vpon to KILL yovr kiʃmeʃiʃ, thovgh. We may need to God Tier yov to make thiʃ work."~ 06:42 GA: "yes but will we be kisisng" 06:42 GA: *kissing 06:42 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Yeʃ, Doir. Yov will be kiʃʃing."~ 06:44 GA: "i dont know if i can kiss jack, man. jacks just like, not my type, but i also really hate him and i'd totally love to be his arch nemesis as long as he doesnt kill me or rip my eyes out or anything. i'll be like, angelina jolie, and he can be jonny lee miller, except instead of loving each other in the end we just hate each other" 06:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor attemptʃ to hide a diʃappointed povt at Doir'ʃ ʃhooting down hiʃ ʃhip.~ 06:47 GA: "are you... sad?" 06:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ very caʃval all of a ʃvdden. "No."~ 06:48 GT: ~"Definitely not, that wovld be abʃvrd."~ 06:49 GA: "if i wake up tomorrow and i see doir/jack shipped on my character sheet im gonna slap you" 06:50 GT: ~"A-aʃ if I'd ʃtoop that low, really." It lookʃ very mvch like thiʃ waʃ exactly what he waʃ planning to do. "I-in any caʃe, how, how do yov wiʃh to proceed?"~ 06:51 GA: "idk maybe ill call him up and be like 'yoooo jack are you courtin me because i might be up for that, maybe even with the kissing included' hows that sound" 06:52 GA: "i know you have a propensity to use tact so any advice would be gladly accepted" 06:53 GT: ~"That'ʃ...well, that'ʃ a bit, ah, DIRECT. Perhapʃ ʃcope ovt the ʃitvation a tad more before jvmping to conclvʃionʃ? He Iʃ a Twink, after all. There'ʃ the poʃʃibility all of thiʃ iʃ a horrible miʃvnderʃtanding. I'd ʃvggeʃt ʃending him back a gift and note like he ʃent yov. Do yov have anything yov covld ʃend him that wovld be ʃvfficiently tavnting?"~ 06:56 GA: "hm, well, i could send him that severed head from christmas, but that things getting kinda decay-y and he doesnt seem to know about the christmas gifts or maybe he's just pretending not to. id send him one of his organs but i dont have any, and id send him something dangerous but i like most of my dangerous things. maybe i could send him, like, another organ of mine? or maybe panties?" 06:57 GT: ~"Where are yov planning to get the organ, thovgh? Do hvmanʃ have ʃpare organʃ, or ʃomething like that? I imagine it wovld ʃtill be painfvl to remove, even if non-vital to yovr ʃvrvival."~ 06:58 GA: "i think humans have an extra kidney, but null has my corpse and all of my organs, i could get one from her" 07:00 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, that'ʃ a good point. Do yov think ʃhe'll give it to yov, thovgh?"~ 07:00 GA: "'hey null pls give me my stuff back i need it to court your partner i know youre already kinda pissed because he gave me a valentine but pls null'" 07:01 GT: ~"...ʃo that wovld be a 'no', I take it?"~ 07:01 GA: "yeah" 07:01 GA: "could also send him a steaming pile of shit" 07:04 GT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ noʃe wrinkleʃ at the thovght. "...Let'ʃ make that Plan 'B', ʃhall we?"~ 07:04 GA: "what do black valentines usually consist of?" 07:06 GT: ~"Well, Jack'ʃ valentine iʃ a very good example, really. The gift iʃ optional, I ʃvppoʃe, bvt it'ʃ rather expected. The main idea iʃ to draw the recipient'ʃ ire; 'pvʃh all their bvttonʃ', aʃ the ʃaying goeʃ. If we're really ʃtvck on gift ideaʃ, we can alwayʃ jvʃt ʃkip to the note and be done with it."~ 07:07 GA: "ooh, yes, no gifts, ill just write a rad poem or something. or a rap. 'jack, jack, fuck you, you suck and you smell like donkey balls, um, and also youre not as good of a hacker as me'" 07:09 GT: ~Ryʃpor fightʃ off an attack of the giggleʃ at Doir'ʃ attempted rap. "Yov're - ʃnk - yov're expected to at leaʃt make an effort to rhyme, yov know," he ʃayʃ, wiping a ʃmall tear of mirth from hiʃ eye.~ 07:10 GA: "yeah but its ironic so i can get away with whatever i want" 07:12 GT: ~"Oh dear, ironic rapping? ʃhall I fetch yov a pair of ʃhadeʃ and a ʃet of tvrntableʃ?"~ 07:12 GT: ((too meta plz nerf)) 07:13 GA: "that wasnt even rapping, and shut up i was joking anyway heheh thats not what im really gonna write" 07:13 GA: Doir turns and opens up a text file. "im sure ill think of something, uh, actually perfect" 07:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ and moveʃ cloʃer ʃo he can watch Doir'ʃ maʃterpiece vnfold.~ 07:15 GA: Doir begins typing a magnificent rhyme, so magnificent that it can't be shown here because the author's lack of rhyming ability would hold it back also because shut up. 07:17 GA: "yeah so i dont think rhyming is my thing so im just gonna write some antisappy thing and send that" 07:17 GA: "dear jack i hate you go die lets be enemies, go fuck yourself and then me because hateromance, doir" 07:19 GT: ~Ryʃpor chokeʃ a little, and takeʃ a moment to compoʃe himʃelf before ʃaying, "I-it'ʃ a good ʃtart, at the very leaʃt."~ 07:20 GA: "a good start and end, im done" Doir saves the file and sends it to himself over pesterchum for future use. "so, have you asked libby about god tiering or anything useful game-related?" 07:22 GT: ~Ryʃpor flopʃ back onto the bed. "Well, I haven't directly aʃked abovt it, per ʃe, bvt I know a bit. From what I've heard, there'ʃ ʃome ʃort of proceʃʃ one goeʃ throvgh, which allowʃ one to God Tier. Thiʃ ʃeemʃ to get yov ʃlightly more control over yovr powerʃ, a fancy new ovtfit, immortality, and not mvch elʃe."~ 07:22 GA: "ooh, yeah, balish told me, you have to die on a magical slab or something" 07:23 GA: "future him in silly blue pantaloons came by once and slashed deans face with an eyeball knife it was funny" 07:23 GA: "you also have to get your aspect to the top of your character sheet" 07:24 GT: ~"DIE?" Ryʃpor lookʃ very diʃqvieted by thiʃ information. "ʃo - one wovld preʃvmably have to commit ʃvicide in order to God Tier? That'ʃ - well, crvel, to ʃay the leaʃt. Then again, what abovt thiʃ game iʃn't, I ʃvppoʃe?"~ 07:25 GA: "alchemization, alchemization isnt cruel, its awesome, also magical henshin pens and wings and flying and all of that" 07:26 GT: ~"It may be cool, bvt it'ʃ an abʃolvte angel to maʃter. That covntʃ aʃ crvelty in a way, doeʃ it not?"~ 07:28 GA: "hey, im the one whos supposed to be pessimistic around here, not you. anyway, who cares if the process requires killing yourself? dying isnt that bad, really, just painful for a little while and then you get to be a god, way worth it" 07:30 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe..." He ʃtill lookʃ fairly vncomfortable with the idea. "I don't know if I covld go throvgh with it, to be honeʃt. I might have to get ʃomeone elʃe to do it for me in the event that the opportvnity ariʃeʃ."~ 07:31 GA: "haha, maybe you should call jack, haha, um, sorry thats not nice. i think i could totally do it myself, but hey, if you want, i can kill you when the time comes since youre too much of a wuss to do it yourself" 07:34 GT: ~"I-" He pavʃeʃ for a moment. "Yeʃ," he finally ʃayʃ. "Yeʃ, that wovld be nice, I think." He ʃmileʃ gratefvlly. "Thank yov."~ 07:35 GA: Doir smiles back. "no probs. so, uh, hows mermaidland? did you guys... did seriad get leons powers yet?" 07:36 GT: ~"No, I don't think ʃo. According to ʃotʃiaʃ, we wovld be very mvch aware if that had happened, aʃ the caʃtle wovld be crvmbling arovnd vʃ."~ 07:37 GA: "oh my gosh yall are in an underwater CASTLE? that is so cool! we're stuck in a mansion which has been broken and turned into a treehouse, also the entire west wing smells like bombs because nate and i are doing bomb things there. not very fun." 07:39 GT: ~"Yeʃ, Nvllar waʃ talking abovt the manʃion and itʃ '70,000 fireplaceʃ'. The caʃtle iʃ qvite nice, I mvʃt ʃay. All the bookʃ are in Engliʃh, thovgh. I've been intending to dredge vp that chart we made a while back to aid in reading them."~ 07:41 GA: "ahah, and i was intending to learn some more troll, but ive been locked in this room for like a month now probably. ooh, and maybe ill learn twink language too, do they have a language thats just a reletter of ours?" 07:42 GT: ~"Well, not exactly..." Ryʃpor grinʃ, and beginʃ to tap ovt an odd, arrhythmic pattern on the mattreʃʃ beʃide him.~ 07:42 GA: "i dont speak tapping. is it morse code?" 07:45 GT: ~"It'ʃ Twink. Libby ʃaid it waʃ invented by the Archiviʃtʃ aʃ a method of non-verbal commvnication in order to keep the noiʃe levelʃ to a minimvm." He grinʃ ʃheepiʃhly. "I, ah, I took the eaʃy rovte of learning it, yov might ʃay, ʃo I'm qvite good at it, thovgh my accent needʃ work, apparently. I covld try to teach yov, if yov like."~ 07:46 GA: "easy route? is there some kinda rosetta stone program for learnin twink? and yes, id love to learn from you, heheheh." 07:47 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ really more along the lineʃ of a compvterized implant in my thinkpan."~ 07:48 GA: "...is it really so hard to learn that you had to get an implant?" 07:49 GT: ~"Well, I waʃ OFFERED the choice of learning it the old-faʃhioned way, bvt that involved working with Baliʃh. I waʃn't exactly leaping to my feet to be tavght by him, and to be fair I had no idea what the 'eaʃy way' meant vntil abovt 2 minvteʃ into the operation."~ 07:50 GA: "hahahah, wow, you guys must be having soooo much fun out there in the tower as libby's quadrant mates." Doir rolls his eyes. "i hope im not going to die again of heart problems from my lack of movement and sunlight in here" 07:53 GT: ~Ryʃpor pavʃeʃ, before looking down, aʃhamed. "...I'm ʃorry. I ʃhovld...talk to Libby abovt that, or ʃomething." He ʃighʃ. "Yet another thing to call her ovt on."~ 07:55 GA: "yeah do it i want out but stop feeling bad its not your fault. um, to change the subject drastically, can i have the contact info for meouet? i never really properly said sorry nor learned anything about her at all" 07:57 GT: ~Ryʃpor blinkʃ. "Oh, yeʃ, certainly. Bvt, liʃten, yov can't give thiʃ to Nvllar, yov hear? I've been explicitly inʃtrvcted by Libby not to let her find ovt. I don't think ʃhe trvʃtʃ her not to go blab to Jack."~ 08:00 GA: "thats fine, i have lots of secrets im not telling null too, like the hacking thing, shed get me killed by jack if i told her that and she slipped it to him, or that im probably courting jack, i think shed be pissed if i told her that so im keepin that a secret too" 08:01 GT: ~"All right, excellent. Her handle iʃ tacitvrnContagion. I covld write it down, if yov'd like."~ 08:03 GA: "ill just put it in my chumlist. 'tee ay see ay tee you are en... capital see oh en tee ay gee eye oh en?" 08:03 GT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ.~ 08:04 GA: "alright, thanks, eheheh ill make sure it doesnt get into null or jacks hands" 08:04 GA: Doir mentally adds, unless they bribe me lol 08:04 GT: ((omg)) 08:07 GT: ~"Not a problem. Do be warned, ʃhe haʃ a bit of a miʃandriʃt ʃtreak, ʃo if ʃhe ʃeemʃ cold, that may be contribvting to it."~ 08:08 GA: "hah thats fine because i can turn into a girl, and ive dealt with the black queen for like a month so i think i can deal with a silly old fashioned lookin mertroll." 08:13 GA: "im also fairly good at being two faced so i can handle making a friend" 11:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor winceʃ a little at the ʃlightly diʃparaging comment, bvt refrainʃ from ʃaying anything abovt it, repeating 'Jvʃt beʃtieʃ' over and over in hiʃ head. "Ahaha, yeʃ, well, I wiʃh yov the beʃt of lvck with her anywayʃ."~ 11:47 GA: Doir smiles again. "alright, well, i have some friendships to make and romance cards to think over, so you can chill here but ima be busy" 11:50 GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe I'll leave for the time being, then." He getʃ vp and tvrnʃ to leave. "Good lvck with yovr variovʃ ventvreʃ, Doir! I'll want to hear all abovt how it went." He removeʃ hiʃ ʃhoe from the door, pvtʃ it back on, and leaveʃ, waving goodbye.~ 11:51 GA: Doir waves back. "ill tell ya all about it all when it happens! see ya later!"